See no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil
by thecolorofmagic
Summary: The Doctor and Clara meet some Weeping Angels in a haunted mansion after they find out about the death of two children. No spoilers for any season, unless you haven't met Clara yet.
1. Jacob and Liz

See no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil

"Dare you to go inside." Jacob muttered into his sister Liz's ear. Even though Liz was only 6, she was brave and hardly backed down from a challenge, including challenges regarding the old haunted Euinmier Mansion. As the stories went, no one who went in ever came out, the typical ghost stuff that Liz considered herself too old to believe. Ghosts, goblins, and moving statues just weren't enough to scare the little children these days.

Dragging her brother with her, Liz skipped her way up to the rusted fence and stared at it wondering how to get inside. As she turned her dark brown eyes to Jacob to ask for his ideas, she caught a glimpse of a tear in the linked metal fence. "Bingo!" She breathed with excitement in every crevice of her voice. "Look, Jacob, a way inside!" A flicker of fear crossed Jacobs face at the thought of actually going _into_ the mansion that even birds were too scared to fly over, but he regained his composer before his baby sister could see his fear through the dark.

After Liz had wiggled her way through the fence, Jacob followed suit, mudding his shirt as he shimmied through. The mansion loomed ahead. Jacob's hand slid into Liz's as he looked for some form of reassurance, no longer afraid of the judgment from his sister, but more scared of the statues that cast long shadows onto the gravel path.

A branch snapped somewhere behind them. "What was that?" They both breathed at the same time. "Where was that?" asked Jacob. "I don't know, maybe over there." Replied Liz with a vague point into the darkness. "We should split up and find it. I'll go that way if you go that way." Jacob countered with equal vagueness. "And the one who finds it first doesn't have to go into the house."Agreed Liz

Jacob cut into the trees to the left of the path to look for whatever bogie hid inside the mansions fence. To afraid to leave the safety of the path, Liz wearily continued toward the mansion, every cell in her body alert for another crack of a twig, or swish of a bush. But when she was not even six steps down the path she heard it again. The crack of a twig in the woods. The sound of something trying to be stealthy, but also steadily drawing nearer. A squirrel jumped out in front of her and she shouted to her brother. "Jacob! JACOB!"

Realizing it was only a squirrel, she chuckled to herself, but in only a second realized that Jacob had not responded to her ear splitting cry for help. He must have been a long way off, not to be able to hear her cry. More cautiously this time she cried again, "Jacob, Jacob can you hear me? Please, can you hear me?" When he didn't respond the second time she sprinted back down the path to where they first stupidly split apart, and then followed the crushed plants along the path Jacob chose to walk into the forest, all the while calling Jacobs name.

Liz quickly came to the end of Jacob's path, and she ran smack into the statue. The statue was about as all as a full grown adult, so it towered over the Liz's toddler figure. Wings stretched across this stone angel's back, and one arm was raised to cover its weeping face. Backing away from the looming figure, Liz turned around on the path to try and continue her search for her brother, but the search was quickly interrupted by another twig crack in the forest, this one directly behind her. Whipping around to see what it was, she smacked her hand hard on the angel statue she had left at the end of the path. With a slight groan of pain and fear she stared in horror at the now terrifying face of the angel. Fangs bared and hand grasping the air right by Liz's head the angel was a fearful fright to see, but Liz didn't get to see it for long because in a blink she was no longer there.


	2. It doesn't do wood

**AN- I know you guys are probably sick of hearing all this, but PLEASE review this story. So far 207 people have read it and only one review! Tell me what you love or hate, I just want to write better. Also, I noticed a typo that not one of the 207 people told me about... embarrassment. Anyways, enjoy the story and I don't own any of Doctor Who**

It doesn't do wood

"So, what do we want to do today?" asked Clara from her spot along the railing of the TARDIS. "I'm kind of tired of the whole 'save the foreign worlds' thing, how about another one of those fabulous and only slightly dangerous trips to earth?"

Looking up from his flashing controls, levers and toggle switches, the doctor answered with an exited "Earth, yes, earth. Lots of exiting things happen on earth. We could go and see the attack of the cyber king, or meet the Homo Reptillia, those are Vastra's species, or, or, or, I just heard about some disappearing people in an old mansion in Edinburgh. Let's go there."

Without even looking over at Clara to see if this day plan was acceptable, the Doctor turned some knobs and they were off through the time vortex, headed towards 26th century Brittan. When the TARDIS landed with its usual thunk, the Doctor and Clara hopped out, still laughing from their exiting trip here, though Clara's smile froze the second she saw the dark old mansion. "Are you sure we are in the right place Doctor?" She asked. "This place seems a bit spooky for children to have gone missing from" To which the Doctor responded, "You don't expect children to go missing in a sunny park do you? And I thought you had more common sense than that, Clara."

Huffing and clearly agitated, Clara stormed down the gravel path to the abandoned mansion. The Doctor ran after her and caught up quickly, one of his strides equaled about six of Clara's. By this time in the journey to the center of the mansion, the wooden door loomed over them. "Should we just open it?" asked Clara uncertainly.

"I don't see why not, after all it is an abandoned mansion." Replied the Doctor. He walked straight up to the door and pulled the brass handle. To his surprise, nothing happened. After a few more tries and no luck he backed away. Clara looked at him skeptically and asked "Why don't you just sonic the lock?"

The Doctor glared over at her and growled in frustration "It doesn't do wood!" Clara couldn't help but laugh at the all mighty Time Lord, who flew around in a time machine and saved worlds, that was stopped by a wooden door. "There must be another entrance. These kinds of places always have other entrances. Clara, look around for a door to a wine cellar, or a back entrance." Ordered the Doctor. Not bothering to bite back the cheeky comment of "What if they are wood too," Clara disappeared around the corner.

"Oi! I heard that!" the Doctor yelled over to her, and later added under his breath, "Doesn't do wood. Hmmph. It does better than wood. It can kill an entire cyber men with the push of a button."

The doctor was still muttering to himself when he heard Clara's scream pierce through the darkness that surrounded the mansion.


	3. Don't Blink

Don't Blink

"Doctor! Doctor… Doctor!" Clara's voice continued to slice through the night as the Doctor was broken out of his grumbly sonic-induced coma of grumpiness. "Clara! Clara, I'm coming Clara!" He called back. Never ceasing and continuously growing louder, Clara's voice lead the Doctor around the side of the mansion to where she was backed against the wall, her hands spread out in a feeble attempt to be absorbed into the wall.

As he was running around the corner and almost into Clara, the Doctor let out an audible gasp as he almost came into direct contact with the frozen beast Clara was gaping in horror at. The weeping angel, who stood grasping Clara in its frozen hand, had contorted its face into a snarl fit for a pit bull, no longer bothering to cover its face and eyes as it went in for its potential kill.

Clara stood petrified, tears streaming down her frightened cheeks and her cardigan stuck in the grasp of the statue. "Doctor, oh, Doctor! I don't know where it came from, I was just looking at the wall trying to find a way in and I heard something in the bushes so I looked over and I thought I saw something in the forest but I wasn't sure so I blinked a couple times to clear my vision and this thing just appeared right there and I looked to see if you were coming to help me but then it grabbed me and I got so scared Doctor, so I called you and I cried as loud as I could but this thing turned out to be only a statue but the face is so scary and..."

The Doctor cut off Clara's babbling with a few wise words of his own. "Don't blink, Clara. Just look at it but don't even blink. It only moves when you can't see it. It's too fast. By this point, if you even blink the Angel will have you."

Clara stood, brown eyes wide and gaping, trying her hardest to never take her eyes off the stone demon before her. After using his sonic screwdriver to evaluate the situation, the Doctor quickly looked up at Clara and he put the pieces together in his mind, and then exclaimed, "Clara, why haven't you moved?"

Looking shocked and slightly offended at the Doctors question, Clara responded "I'm kind of being held here by an inanimate stone statue that won't let go, and if I blink or look away it will, I don't know, eat me, and you're wondering how I haven't escaped this stony prison of an alien, and I am wondering, Doctor, why haven't you helped me out?"

"Well, it's simple really." He responded. "All you have to do is wiggle out of your sweater and scoot out under the angel's arms without getting touched. Now is probably the best of times to explain that if you get touched, you will be sent back in time to live to death and there will be nothing I can do to stop it…" the Doctor trailed off, thinking other thoughts than Clara at the moment. "Yes, I had some friends, the Ponds, and what they did was so noble," he was talking more to himself, but he now looked up at Clara to continue, "And there was nothing I could do, the Ponds were just gone. I will never have that happen again. Clara Oswald you will get out of there right now."

Sneaking a quick glance at the Doctor, who was still burning holes into the angels head with his stare, Clara first wiggled out of the cardigan, than out from under the stone angel. "Let's go, but don't you ever take your eyes off that angel." The Doctor and Clara backed away from the angel slowly, Clara under the Doctor's protective arm, until they heard a loud banging coming from the front entrance.

**AN/ Just as a note on the grammar of this chapter, I intentionally split an infinitive, and if you noticed, go and thank your English teacher :)  
**


	4. An unexpected encounter

An unexpected encounter

BANG BANG BANG BANG! Four knocks rang off the wooden door and into the dark night to where the Doctor and Clara could hear it, and they instantly responded by jumping apart and staring at the locked door. While the Doctor approached the door and tried to make since of why an abandoned mansion was knocking at him, Clara stood shivering in the night air that seemed so much colder now that she didn't have a sweater. Looking at the door with a puzzled expression on his face, the Doctor reached his hand up to the door and knocked back.

To his surprise, instead of another knock coming from the door, the door burst open and a child stumbled out, even though the door was supposedly locked. The child's dark brown eyes were stretched wide in fear when she first saw the Doctor and Clara, but then turned hopeful and she asked "Are you here to rescue me?"

The Doctor looked puzzled and asked a question in return to the girls. "Why, do you need rescuing? You look okay to me." As he looked up and down the girl to try and find something wrong with her, Clara knelt down to her side, grabbed her hand, and asked "What is your name little girl?"

"Ozzie." Was her simple response in a shaking voice. "Ah, yes, a little girl named Ozzie," the Doctor began, "Was said to have gone missing in the early 56th century, and oh, ho! I think we've solved the mystery!" Looking straight at the girl he said, "Did you know that you're somewhat of a celebrity back home. You're the first child to have gone missing and they haven't found in who knows how many years. I guess they couldn't track you over the time gap, but look at you!"

While the Doctor continued blathering about tracking devices and how every child had to have them, Clara came to a horrible realization and tugged on the Doctor's hand to grab his attention. "Doctor, I mean no offence to Ozzie, but as we have been standing here talking to her, well, whose been watching the angel?"

Both the Doctor and Clara turned around, but to their surprise, the angel wasn't there. What they didn't realize was even though the angel wasn't right behind them; it wasn't where they left it. Lulled into a false sense of security, the Doctor turned his attention back to Ozzie, who was now having her face lit up with the electric buzzing of the sonic screwdriver. When the Doctor finished his evaluation of the girl, he took Clara's hand and led her away from Ozzie.

"This girl," he began to explain, "Isn't who we think she is. We need to get her back to her time now or something horrible might happen to the human race." "Like what?" Asked Clara. "She's only a little girl, what sort of impact can she have?"

The Doctor looked Clara right in the eye and said "Little girls can grow up to be mighty important, and she happens to be one of the most important. Ozmonia, that's the girl, basically invents hypersonic travel, and if we don't get her back, the humans may never travel to other galaxies, they'll all just die out when your sun explodes." He stops whispering and turns around to speak to Ozzie while saying "Well then, let's take you home then."

He looks over just in time to stop the weeping angel in mid stretch, reaching to tough the little girl.

**AN: I hope you like it so far! I think the Doctor and Clara should enter the mansion next chapter, but I also think he should go after Ozzie. Your opinions on this are graciously accepted, as well as comments as to what I can do better. Until next time!**


	5. Sinister Sneezes

**Sinister Sneezes**

"Look at it! Just keep looking at it!" shouted the Doctor to Clara, hoping to keep the angel at bay. Ozzie had frozen in place when she heard the Doctors voice, her fear turning her to stone like the angel. "O.k. Clara, we have to find a way to get her out without the angel touching her. Even if she touches it I think it will have the same effect… actually, I don't know, I've never had time to study the angel's back-in-timing habits. Maybe if we…" the Doctor trailed off when he realized he was rambling again. Clara on the other hand, had slowly made her way over to the girl who stood not a millimeter from the angel's stony fingertip. Ozzie had a funny look on her face, and before Clara could react, she sneezed.

Most sneezes aren't bad, in fact most are helpful, and are used to rid the body of harmful bacteria and allergens. Most sneezes also cause the physical reaction of a jump back, or a head jerk, and Ozzie's sneeze was no different. Her sneeze rocked her head right back into the angel's extended hand, and before the Doctor even heard it, Ozzie was gone.

Clara stared in horror at the spot where and innocent young girl had stood not one moment before. Even though she had done everything right in the presence of the angel, and even had a plan to get Ozzie out, Clara couldn't help but blame herself for the unexpected loss of the girl. Staring at the spot where Ozzie had been, Clara felt a single salty tear slide down her cheek and onto the corner of her mouth. Realizing what had happened, the Doctor crouched down next to Clara and squeezed her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her, and then said "We will find her, Clara. I promise, we will find her, but first we have to deal with this angel. And if my hunch is correct, there are more of them out there. Maybe if we can stop them now they won't attack in the future."

Clara wiped her tears and said "What are we waiting for? She's depending on us?" Putting on a determined face and wiping away the lasts of her tears, Clara stood up, took the Doctors hand in her own, and headed for the front door of the mansion, determined to save the little girl she had known for less than an hour.

**A.N. As always, please review. I have an English teacher drilling grammar into my skull, but if you see anything wrong or confusing let me know. Also note how many sentences I started with a participial phrase **** I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter and the wait… wrighters block. Ideas are always welcome**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Let the Games Begin**

After Ozzie had unlocked the door from the inside to get out, it opened easily to let the Doctor and Clara inside. The Doctor led the way with Clara holding his hand not far behind. Darkness coated the time travelers when the door slammed shut behind them in a typical horror movie style. "Which way and what are we trying to find in here?" Clara asked.

"Where there is one angel there are many, and we are going to find them and put them out of business forever." The Doctor replied. "You see, I have this plan, and it is a very dangerous plan and I have to know if it is any good and if you will help me. So what we do is take the angels and lour them 2 or 3 at a time into this room until we are standing back to back and the angels are staring at us. Then on the count of 3 we duck and the angels will forever be stuck staring at each other. I did something like it with the TARDIS before but-" The Doctor was cut off by Clara impatiently staring at him. "Yes, Clara?" he asked.

"If the angels are as fast as you say they are, then how will this work? We will never be able to move fast enough to herd them without them catching us first."

"See, here's the brilliant part, you run away while staring at them and blink really fast so they make up the distance but not quite catch you. And then you-" "Doctor, when can we start" interrupted Clara. "As soon as you like, why so eager?" the Doctor asked. "Well," replied Clara, "While you have been rambling, this pair of angels came up behind you and I _really _need to blink now, so if you don't mind, can we start now?" The Doctor gladly grabbed Clara's hand and smiled backing her away from the angel to see if his plan would work.

"O.K., so we are about to turn into a corridor now, I'm going to ask you to blink. Do it fast, O.K., now!" The Doctor ordered Clara. He looked away and in the moment that she blinked the angel moved the entire length of the hallway, freezing with a hand a mere 6 inches from her face when she opened her eyes. "Doctor," she gasped, feeling for his hand, "Turn around, it's here." The Doctor turned around and let out a whoop of excitement.

"It worked, Clara! It worked! We can defeat the angels and save the girl! We can do it!" Clara however only shared in a bit of his enthusiasm. "What's wrong, Clara?" He asked.

"Well, that didn't really help, and I still need to blink."She replied with a sigh.

**AN:/ Yay, there is hope for the world after all! And what would make the world an even more hopeful and lovely place are reviews!**


End file.
